


Make Some Noise

by Reclusive_Unicorn



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclusive_Unicorn/pseuds/Reclusive_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man who was timid and few of words outside of sex would be just as quiet during it, would he not be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Noise

It starts in high school, hidden within the shadows of the restroom stalls hours after final classes have ended, with his hands up the skirt of his crush whose name he no longer remembers. He doesn’t really have a clue what they’re doing, but from the noises she’s making Jong-Kook figures he has to be doing something right. When she grabs for his belt buckle to undo it and gets her hands down his pants things go from okay to totally amazing.  He can’t help the moan that escapes out of his mouth and he prays that no one is in the hallways right now. She stops without warning, and brings a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her giggles. Jong-Kook attributes it to nerves and decides the best way to help get rid of those is with a kiss.

Jong-Kook thanks his lucky stars that they don’t get caught then, or the time after that. He thinks that everything is going well until he slowly disassociates herself from him. To the point where she won’t even look at him anymore, at least not without laughing.  Pretty soon it’s not just her, its spread to other girls as well. He can’t get one word in when trying to sweet talk one of them without them bursting into fits of laughter.

Although he has no clue what he could have done to make every girl on campus turn against him he’s not thrown off by it. It’s not like the entire world’s population of women were confined to that school, anyway. He can find other ways to kill time and get into trouble easily enough.

 

Over the years he has many people tease and mock him for what they all would call his ‘mosquito voice’, but it’s easy enough to ignore. Sometimes he would laugh along with one of them if he found the jibe to be particularly clever. He’s the one that gets to laugh now though, he’s part of one of the most successful boy bands of his time, adored by thousands of women across the country and maybe even then some. Never mind the lack of sleep and long hours or the fact that his spine is ready to shatter into a million pieces under the slightest touch.

It doesn’t bother Jong-Kook at all.

Not one bit.

 

“God, you’re so fucking loud,” his partner says in annoyance while fucking into him, cramped in the back seat of his car. They’re a tangle of limbs glued together by the slick of their sweat, breath fogging up the winter-frozen windows. There isn’t much time left before he has to meet up with the rest of his band mates for another concert, and he’s lost count of how many this would make it today.

He gets snapped out of his thoughts when his partner’s hand snakes up his chest, over his neck and he tenses in a panic. Jong-Kook can get out from this position easily if he really has to, but he would like to avoid busting any of the windows of his car. The hand goes past his throat and up to cover his mouth, firmly pressing down to keep him from making any more noise. Fear is replaced with anger, boiling hot and thick now in his veins, and he’s very tempted to punch his partner in the face with his newfound boxing skills. Instead, he forces himself to calm down enough to enjoy it, because he’s not about to let any of his free time go to waste.

The following day, Jong-Kook hears that same choreographer he was with last night before he sees him. His obnoxious laughter bounces off the cheap linoleum of the company's building as he talks animatedly someone else that’s also laughing with him. He freezes when he’s just around the corner from them and can actually make out their words.

“—if I hadn’t known any better I would have thought I was fucking a virgin with how loud he was being. I just could _not_ get this guy to shut up! It was ridiculous, sounded almost like a woman, which was _such_ a turn off. If I had wanted to fuck a girl I would have visited one of the female trainees. It sounded like—”

The noise the choreographer makes in imitation is piercing, high-pitched and girlish. It echoes off the walls and down the hall and Jook Kook is thankful no one can see him right now as his face burns red in embarrassment. It was just a one-off deal, and it isn’t as if he’s in love with the guy or anything, but that doesn’t make his pride sting any less for it. Jong-Kook is just around the corner though, and could easily confront them, but it was obviously a conversation that he was not meant to hear even if it was about him.

Again, the squealing echoes.

The feeling of his fist hitting the man’s face and sound of bone cracking is more satisfying to Jong-Kook then it probably should be.

 

It’s a slow process but he begins to teach himself restraint. Learns how to be silent, but to give just enough subtle hints through his body language that he enjoys what is happening. He starts to muffle his sounds into the hollows of necks, backs, whatever part of his lover’s body he can bury his face into when he isn’t able to hold back, which becomes more rare every time.

There are hardly any complaints from said bedmates; they accept his silence as normal. A man who was timid and few of words outside of sex would be just as quiet during it, would he not be? No one bothers to question it, especially when in the end they’re getting their fair share of pleasure (and he always, always makes sure that they do), and soon it becomes natural. He becomes completely silent, like he has always been this way. There is none the wiser. 

 

The first time Gwang-Soo has sex with Jong-Kook it ends up being spontaneous on both their parts. A rushed and overall anticlimactic affair, Gwang-Soo almost wishes he could take the moment back and wait for a more opportune time frame. One where they weren’t dead tired and in fear of being caught at any moment by castmates or PD’s that wanted them for the Running Man set. They both agree afterwards sex is off limits during filming (even though 20% of the time Gwang-Soo was still able to convince Jong-Kook that stowing away for quick make out sessions wasn’t _too_ risky).

Gwang-Soo hadn’t caught onto it at the time because silence was crucial in not being found out, but when the sex starts to become more frequent (and not between filming) he notices the pattern easily.

Jong-Kook became a completely different person inside of the bedroom, going from wholehearted and kind to practically robotic, apathetic. Jong-Kook would never rebuff any of Gwang-Soo’s affections, but he would be stoic, his eyes dispassionate and expression void of emotion. He would be quiet the entire time, but Jong-Kook would never let Gwang-Soo leave without being sated to the fullest, even if Jong-Kook himself didn't get the same pleasure.  Jong-Kook would always tell him its fine, and he can return the favor next time. When it happens again however, Gwang-Soo is told the same thing. Gwang-Soo can count on one had the number of times he’s been allowed to bring his (Yes, _his._ ) hyung off.

It’s unnerving, to say the least, so much so that Gwang-Soo hasn’t dared to breach the subject of penetration with Jong-Kook, too worried about what Jong-Kook’s thoughts on it are to ask. They’ve been dating for only a few months and so far have stuck to using their hands and mouths to bring each other over the edge.

The final straw is when Jong-Kook is sucking him off one day, letting Gwang-Soo use him and fuck his throat raw. After Gwang-Soo has recovered enough to take care of Jong-Kook, he finds that Jong-Kook is flaccid, and Gwang-Soo wonders if the man even got hard during this at all.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just tired.”

“Then why did you—?”

Jong-Kook yawns in reply, “I didn’t want you to think your day with me was going to waste.”

Gwang-Soo wants to cry, to scream and shake Jong-Kook for thinking so little of his self, but it’s too late, Jong-Kook’s eyes are closed and his breathing evened out in slumber. Instead Gwang-Soo stays up staring at the ceiling for a better part of the night, watches the outline of Jong-Kook's sleeping form in the dark and wonders what could have happened to make him this way.

 

“ _Hm_.”

“…That’s it? I tell you my deepest, darkest troubles and all you have to say is a mere ‘ _hm’_!?” Gwang-Soo says exaggeratedly. The flailing of his long arms gets him a few stares from other patrons in the café and he composes himself, embarrassed.

Joong-Ki frowns at him, but with his flower boy looks it almost seems like a pout, “Stop talking and let me think, geez.”

Gwang-Soo glares at him as he gulps down the rest of his coffee. Filming for Running Man was going to begin in a few hours and he wasn’t going to show up without his usual intake of caffeine, especially for an evening segment. He puts the empty cup down with a loud clack just when Joong-Ki opens his mouth to speak again.

Bluntly, without a hint of shame on his face, Joong-Ki says, “Have you tried eating out his ass? That always drives my boyfriend crazy and he gets really loud. I had a girlfriend that loved it, too.”

If he hadn’t swallowed his coffee just in time it would have come straight out of Gwang-Soo’s nose at this point. Rather, he ends up choking on air and his own saliva at his friend’s words. The loud bohemian music of the café keeps people from overhearing Joong-Ki, but everyone ends up staring at Gwang-Soo again as he flails around trying to regain his composure for a second time.

“I can’t believe you just said that! _We’re in public_.” Gwang-Soo whispers the last bit harshly.

“What? It’s not like we’re strangers, and everyone is too busy looking at you to care about what I’m saying!” Joong-Ki huffs in indignation, but he whispers for Gwang-Soo, “So, have you or not? Or have you never done it before?”

Gwang-Soo’s face goes red while averting his friend’s gaze, “Ah…yes. As in yes, I have. But not with hyung.”

Joong-Ki nods in understanding, “I see. Well, Jong-Kook hyung _is_ pretty manly. You know, the strong and silent type—” Gwang-Soo can’t help but snort at that, “Stop interrupting! What I’m trying to say is, maybe he’s just naturally like this?”

“I don’t think so. It doesn’t feel that way at all.” Gwang-Soo doesn’t dare kiss and tell anymore then he has, feeling like what he’s told already is some kind of betrayal to Jong-Kook, and not in the variety show kind of way.

“Well, have you tried—”

“Okay, I’m done. I think this conversation was a bad idea.” Gwang-Soo declares exasperated, having learned more than enough about his best friend’s sex life and sharing his own for one evening. He gets up to leave, but not before Joong-Ki grabs his arm to stop him.

The flower boy looks up at him seriously, “Just _talk_ to him about it, Gwang-Soo. Jong-Kook hyung might be sensitive but he’s not an unreasonable man, which I think you’re well aware of already.”

“I am, but I don’t think it’s that simple.” Gwang-Soo mutters.

When they both say their good-byes and go their separate ways, it always strikes Gwang-Soo just how weird it still is—even after all this time—that Joong-Ki no longer travels with him to the set of Running Man. It’s a change he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to.

 

12-something hours and another gold prize awarded to Ji-Hyo later, the final segment for Running Man ends. Everyone is sweaty and exhausted but none the worse for wear. Crewmen pack up, the PD’s get their hand’s shaken in congrats on another episode well done, and the hosts all finally get to have their well-deserved rest.

“Gwang-Soo-ya—”

He turns to look at a smiling Jong-Kook, “Yes, hyung?”

“Why don’t you spend the night at my house? Mine’s closer and you look like you're about to pass out. What do you think?”

Gwang-Soo’s stomach does eager back flips at the invitation. With their schedules it was difficult for them to find time to be together, and with today’s long filming he didn’t think there would be any chance of having time alone with him.

“Yes hyung, I’d lov—be happy to.”

They leave together without another word, both too exhausted to try and carry conversation. Gwang-Soo tries his best not to fall asleep, but when he’s gently coaxed wake parked in front of Jong-Kook’s building he knows that plan has backfired.

Once they’re inside and settled Jong-Kook immediately zeros in on Gwang-Soo and that’s when the transformation kicks in. Jong-Kook’s face goes blank as he steals him in for a kiss. Gwang-Soo can’t stand it anymore and pulls away from Jong-Kook in frustration.

Jong-Kook frowns, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Gwangs-Soo replies a little too quickly and he knows that Jong-Kook won’t accept such a poor half clipped answer. Well, Gwang-Soo thought, this was now or never.

“Hyung, sometimes I wonder, do you even really _like_ me?”

He watches as Jong-Kook’s whole body goes ridged, “Gwang Soo-yah…what are you talking about? Why are you suddenly like this?”

Jong-Kook already has that sad kicked puppy look on his face and they have barely started this conversation.  Gwang-Soo refuses to let it get to him like it has so many times in the past though, and powers through.

“It’s just. Hyung. Please, the question wasn’t rhetorical.”

“Of course I do.” Jong-Kook replies, “I mean, I wouldn’t have asked you stay over if I didn’t _like_ you.” He punctuates the word ‘like’ by wrapping his arms around Gwang-Soo’s thin waist.

“If that’s true hyung, why is it you always look so uninterested when we’re having sex?!” Gwang-Soo blurts out. He twists out of Jong-Kook’s grasp and starts to pace back and forth unconsciously, “And I—I know we haven’t been having sex for that long, but sometimes it’s as if you’re just going through the motions and not really enjoy what we’re doing. Like you’re only doing it because it’s what’s expected. You’re always so silent, as if you’re hiding yourself from me. Why are you like this, hyung? Am I doing something that you don’t like?”

Jong-Kook stares at him quietly for a few intense seconds, before calmly sitting on the foot of his bed and starting to laugh. It begins as a chuckle, but slowly it becomes louder and more out of control and it’s not the warm, kind-hearted laugh that Gwang-Soo is so used to hearing. This time it’s hollow and rings out brokenly, and it feels just plain _wrong_ to be hearing it from his hyung. The laughter vibrates through Gwang-Soo’s whole body, and he wishes it could split him in half for what he’s putting Jong-Kook through. Gwang-Soo steels his resolve though, he still hasn’t gotten an answer and he’s not going to end this without one.

Jong-Kook finally calms down enough to put Gwang-Soo somewhat at ease and when Jong-Kook scrubs a hand through his damp hair Gwang-Soo is painfully aware again that they’re both still nearly soaked with sweat from today’s filming. The room’s lighting makes it glisten along the lines of Jong-Kook’s brow all the way down to his neck to hide behind the tight shirt he’s wearing. Gwang-Soo blinks back into focus, realizing it’s been silent for far too long.

“Hyung? Say something.”

“ _Something_.” Jong-Kook replies solemnly, but his playful smirk betrays him.

“Hyung!”

Jong-Kook chuckles in amusement, stretching out his arms toward Gwang-Soo, “Look, just…come here. I can’t talk about this with you all the way over there.”

‘All the way over there’ consisted of two, maybe three strides away considering the size of Jong-Kook’s bedroom and Gwang-Soo’s long legs. Gwang-Soo understands though, and goes into Jong-Kook’s inviting arms. He settles into Jong-Kook’s lap easily, but not for long as Jong-Kook holds Gwang-Soo tight and lies back on the bed, bringing him down on top of his chest with a light ‘oof’.

“This is much better, don’t you think so?”

Gwang-Soo is on the cusp of telling his hyung off about how he’s not in the mood for games but stops when he sees how serious Jong-Kook’s expression is.  Warm fingers rise up to trace Gwang-Soo’s jawline, up to skim his cheekbones and across the rest of his face. Gwang-Soo resists the urge to lean into the touch, hoping the stare down he’s giving Jong-Kook burns him just as much as his insides burn right now.

“Do you know, Gwang-Soo-ya? I think you’re the first to ever complain about how quiet I am.”

Gwang-Soo’s face must reflect the shock he’s feeling because Jong-Kook just blinks up at him and shrugs in reply.

“People didn’t care what I was feeling as long as they were getting their end of the deal fulfilled. When I made sounds it was just a distraction, it was loud and ugly…So I just. I stopped.”

Jong-Kook was the type of man that always put others needs before his own, but he had no idea it went to such extremes. Combined with how sensitive Jong-Kook could be, hearing this makes Gwang-Soo’s heart crack, “Hyung, you shouldn’t have had to do something like that. I’m sure it’s not true.”

“How would you know?”

“I _could_ know, if you let me.”

“Gwang-Soo—”

“I’m not saying you should fake it or anything like that. You just don’t have to hold yourself back for anyone's sake. No one should make you feel uncomfortable like that. Sex is something that should be enjoyed by the both of us. You deserve that and more, hyung.”

Another silence falls over them as Jong-Kook thinks about Gwang-Soo’s words. He darts out his tongue to swipe it across his bottom lip and Gwang-Soo resists the urge to feel it sliding against his own until Jong-Kook rises up to for a kiss and Gwang-Soo happily meets him halfway.

“I can’t make any promises, Gwang-Soo-ya. This isn’t something I can just unlearn after so long.” Jong-Kook says when they part for air.

There’s a stubborn lock of hair glued to Jong-Kook’s forehead by the dry sweat and Gwang-Soo brushes it back with his thumb to kiss the spot it once occupied.

“I know hyung. All I’m asking is that you try. Will you try for me?”

Jong-Kook answers him by pulling him down for another kiss. This one is hard, demanding, needy, and Gwang-Soo’s full lips overtake Jong Kook’s thinner ones easily. He straddles Jong-Kook’s waist so they can grind against one another, their clothed erections straining under the friction until it becomes almost unbearable. They scramble to remove clothing and belts and when skin finally meets skin it feels like heaven. They’re happy to lazily rut against each other, Gwang-Soo wanting to make this last as long as possible and Jong-Kook content to simply let Gwang-Soo do as he pleases.

“Hyung, I want to try something.” Gwang-Soo rolls off Jong Kook to look him over, and if he had all the time in the world it still wouldn’t be enough to take in every single detail of him. The way every curve and line which makes up that sculpted body and moved so fluidly, warm skin that was always soft to the touch in contrast to the hard muscle that was hidden beneath it. He must have been staring for too long because Jong-Kook breaks their eye contact and starts to squirm under his gaze. Gwang-Soo hadn’t understood the random impulse Jong-Kook had for wanting to hide parts of his body during times they were intimate. He thinks he gets it now, at least a little bit.

Jong-Kook breaks the tension, “Just what is it you have in mind?”

“Get on your hands and knees.” Gwang-Soo answers with excitement. 

Jong-Kook gives him an incredulous look, but his curiosity takes over and he does what he’s told. Gwang-Soo positions himself behind Jong-Kook and takes a few seconds to admire the perfect view of Jong-Kook’s backside before going down to give the spot between his ass cheeks one long lick.

“Yah! What do you think you’re doing?” Jong-Kook turns around to glare back at him.

“Hyung, I’ve barely done anything!” Gwang-Soo says innocently, “Just trust me, hyung.”

Jong-Kook shudders when he feels a soft kiss to his hole, “But…Isn’t it…I mean…Doesn’t it taste weird?”

Gwang-Soo responds by licking Jong-Kook from his balls to the top of his ass crack, “Mm, tastes fine to me.”

“YAH.” Jong-Kook’s annoyed tone is betrayed by the fact that his whole body convulses in pleasure, enough to rattle the bed and its frame. At this angle Gwang-Soo can see Jong-Kook’s ball’s tighten and cock twitch desperation and it sends a wave of desire through him that settles in the pit of his stomach pleasantly. He ignores it though to pay attention to the task at hand, drawing soothing circles into the dips of Jong-Kook’s tensed back with his long fingers.

“Hyung, it’s okay. Just relax. It’s okay.” Gwang-Soo says, doing his best to sound as sincere as possible. It must work, without another word Jong-Kook buries his head into his arms in compliance.

Gwang-Soo sets himself back to work, flattening his tongue to circle languidly along the puckered hole. He takes his time sucking and drags his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin. Jong-Kook still remains silent but when Gwang-Soo presses his tongue inside Jong-Kook _writhes_ and has to be stilled with firm hands on his hips. Gwang-Soo keeps his hands there to immobilize him while he thrusts in and out of that tight heat, tongue-fucking him until Jong-Kook’s toes curl and he feels his jaw starting to ache.

“Hyung, where did you put the…?”

Jong-Kook wordlessly points to the top drawer and Gwang-Soo is there and back with lube in two easy strides. He squirts a generous amount into his hand to rub between his fingers until it warms up. Slowly, Gwang Soo enters his two lubed fingers into Jong-Kook and with how long they are he could easily hit the older man’s prostate, but the point of this was to draw out the pleasure. Instead he begins to scissor and lightly thrust his fingers in and out, going deeper and deeper until he starts to feel the muscle surrounding them relax under his ministrations.

When he adds his tongue back in to join his fingers to fuck him open even further he hears a small, high-pitched sound out of nowhere. It’s barely audible, and if Gwang-Soo wasn’t paying attention he would have missed it entirely. Jong-Kook is whimpering. It’s such a delightful sound that Gwang-Soo decides to reward Jong-Kook by extending and curling his long fingers just so to cause Jong-Kook to press himself back onto his hand and emit a gasp that he quickly cuts off by biting into his fist.

Jong-Kook’s entire body is on edge, every muscle strung up tight. He’s covered in newfound sweat with a flush that pierces through his sun kissed skin and it’s so mesmerizing to Gwang-Soo that he actually stops what he’s doing to admire the sight before him. Jong-Kook turns his head to look back at Gwang-Soo, eyes glassy with need and filled with uncertainty. Gwang-Soo is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to find every person that ever hurt his hyung to make him so ashamed and punch them square in the jaw.

“Gw—Gwang Soo-ya…”

Gwang-Soo takes advantage of his height again to lean down to silence that waver of doubt and kiss away the insecurity marring Jong-Kook’s face, coaxing him to turn over and lie on his back.  Jong-Kook does so without any resistance and spreads his legs to put his long-ignored erection on display. If its Jong-Kook’s natural shyness or the years of ingrained shame that keeps his face turned away Gwang-Soo doesn’t know nor does he dare push Jong-Kook more than he is already. He won’t make him beg, either. Gwang-Soo doesn’t think he could ever be so cruel to Jong-Kook. Not after today.

He’s so tempted to go down and suck Jong-Kook into his mouth right down to the root, feel the heat of Jong-Kook’s release hit the back of his throat as he fucks him with his fingers, but that fantasy would have to wait for another time. His desire for Jong-Kook to come impaled on his cock greatly outweighs any other need he has right now, and he coats himself in a generous amount of lube before lining himself up and pushing inside. Gwang-Soo can’t stop himself from moaning as he sinks in, even with such prolonged prep, Jong-Kook is still tight.

He settles fully into Jong-Kook and it takes an immeasurable amount of self-control to not pound away like a mindless animal or come too soon. To distract Jong-Kook from any discomfort Gwang-Soo lavishes him with kisses along his face, jaw, down to lick and suck at the pulse of his neck until it’s raw. He’ll probably be scolded for leaving marks but it will be worth it to admire the purple-red blotches across Jong-Kook’s skin tomorrow. Jong-Kook releases a soft sigh and wraps his thick legs around his waist to bring him in deeper, and Gwang-Soo decides that’s a good sign to start moving. He pulls out to the tip and slams himself back in, setting a merciless pace that makes Jong-Kook bite his lip and screw his eyes shut at the intensity. Gwang-Soo takes Jong-Kook’s face in his hands and kisses him to suck and lick at that abused bottom lip until Jong-Kook begins to kiss back with equal fervor.

He angles his thrusts to start brushing against Jong-Kook’s prostate and the older man whimpers and bucks so hard Gwang-Soo swears he would have gone flying across the room if it weren’t for Jong-Kook’s legs around him to keep him in place. Gwang-Soo wraps his hand around Jong-Kook’s cock to pump it in time with his thrusts and he bucks up again. Jong-Kook’s hands fly up to cover his face but quickly go back to grasp at Gwang-Soo’s shoulders only to go back to covering his face,  caught between hiding and trying to break away from years of timidity.

“Oh, hyung. _Jong-Kook hyung_. Don’t hold back—you’re perfect— ** _perfect_** —ohmygodhyungyesyes _yes—”_

Jong-Kook comes with his back arched high off the bed, one hand trying to cover up his face and the other gripping Gwang-Soo’s arm so hard that it’s for sure to leave bruises. Gwang-Soo doesn’t care though as he watches Jong-Kook’s mouth go slack and hang open in bliss while an absolutely _broken_ sound cracks out from his throat. The noise shocks Gwang-Soo to the core to burst and make it feel as if his entire body is alight, causing his own orgasm to follow suit with a moan of Jong Kook’s name on his lips.

Gwang-Soo has enough sense to collapse next to Jong-Kook instead of on top of him, the both of them too worn out to do anything but pant and gasp for air for a while.

“Hyung?”

“I’m okay.  Just—just give me a moment.” Jong-Kook says with a shaky breath. His hand is still half covering his face, and it’s starting to worry Gwang-Soo. He watches as Jong-Kook’s throat bobs in a nervous swallow and chest heaves and oh it’s _far_ too soon for him to be thinking about those things after such intensity. Gwang-Soo shifts into a more comfortable position to try and quell his lust while he waits for Jong-Kook to regain his composure.

It takes more than a few more minutes for Gwang-Soo to figure out that something is definitely off. He sits up to get a better look at Jong-Kook and he can’t help but smile at what he sees. Of all things, Jong-Kook has fallen asleep.

Biting his lips to stifle his laughing, Gwang-Soo moves Jong-Kook’s hand away from his face. His amusement is forgotten when he sees that Jong-Kook’s brow isn’t scrunched up in its usual tension, and his lips are relaxed instead of twisted in a frown or grimace. For once, there’s not a single hint of stress on the man’s face. Gwang-Soo’s heart swells.

He quickly fetches a wet cloth to clean up the semen that’s starting to dry on Jong-Kook’s chest and abs, knowing that it will be appreciated later in the morning. Once that’s done he tosses the cloth in the bathroom sink and returns to lie next to Jong-Kook and pulls up the covers. Gwang-Soo gives one last brief kiss to Jong-Kook’s lips before resting his head on the man’s broad shoulder.

“I knew they were wrong. Sleep well, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short drabble  
> it was only a fic _how did it end up like this_
> 
> big thanks to everyone on tumblr that cheered me on while writing this, you guys know who you are~ ♥


End file.
